


A Comet Sounds a Lot Like a Frog in Space

by Garowyn



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garowyn/pseuds/Garowyn
Summary: Tae finds a heart-shaped locket outside her dojo gates and soon receives a strange visitor.An epilogue chapter for the future sequence of events will be added.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Shimura Tae
Kudos: 20





	A Comet Sounds a Lot Like a Frog in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.
> 
> If you clicked on this fic to find out why I haven’t posted chapter 3 yet of my Hijikata fic, A Siege of Shadows – it’s coming soon, and it’s an intense chapter, so I’m taking great care with it (that, and life is busy).
> 
> This short thing has been in my files for almost a year, and I thought I’d finally post it.

In her dreams, Tae stands ankle deep in cool waters. The air is pleasantly warm, and it is dark all over until she looks up and sees a trail of a million silver stars against dusty shades of blue. Her breath catches in her throat, stunned by how close she is to what she knows is too far to ever reach. 

Then, an array of dazzling gold streaks across the trail, leaving behind a shower of sparks like a comet. But instead of passing over and vanishing into the night, the gold descends and bursts into thousands of small frogs. Glimmering like lights reflecting off the water, the frogs never sink, but hop across the surface toward her.

Entranced, she watches their approach, and waits.

* * *

In the morning, Tae steps outside her dojo’s entrance, and a glint of gold on the ground catches her eyes. She stops and picks up a heart-shaped locket with a loose chain. “Oh,” she says, turning it over in her hand, “This is pretty.” The heart is smooth but for the central engraving of a rose, which she traces with her thumb. 

“This is _very_ pretty,” she says again, and knows at once that it must be a precious item that the owner must surely be worrying themselves sick over, searching high and low for something so small. She smiles, knowing their worries are over because a trustworthy person has found their locket with every intention of returning it. 

* * *

“Where did you find it?” Tsukuyo asks at their table inside a cozy bakery where soft and cheery piano music drifts over the sweet scent of cakes and other confectionaries. 

Tae glances at the locket, which she set aside on a napkin, before sinking her fork into a peach slice from her piece of fruit tart cake. “Outside the entrance. I asked some of my neighbours, but no one is missing a necklace.”

Tsukuyo gazes at the locket with a light smile on her face, and says, “It’s pretty, all right,” before spooning a strawberry from her parfait into her mouth.

“Isn’t it?” Tae swallows, and then adds, “The clasp on the chain is broken. I’m thinking of getting it fixed before I give it back to its owner, whoever they are. Maybe I’ll make a few posters. I’ll get the Yorozuya to help me with them, and then we can post them up later this afternoon.”

“Sounds good.”

Tae sets her fork down and picks up the locket again, turning it around in her palm, marveling over its simple yet intricate beauty. 

“You keep starin’ at it.”

Shooting Tsukuyo a sheepish grin, Tae says, “I do, don’t I? I can’t help it. There’s something fascinating about it.” Something magical. Like the gentle glow of fireflies in the night or the white flower that only blooms once a year.

Or the hushed voice of a lover after pressing the locket into the receiver’s palm and enclosing her fingers over it for safe keeping. 

Tae feels her cheeks grow slightly warm at the thought.

Tsukuyo eyes her with amusement. “What are you thinkin’ of?”

Setting the locket back down on the napkin, Tae picks up her fork and shakes her head. “Nothing, really. Just a silly fantasy.” It must've happened in a drama once, because it certainly hasn’t happened in her reality.

* * *

On her way to a local jeweler, Tae takes out the locket from her drawstring pouch and holds it up in front of her face. Even now, she still can’t help admiring the elaborate details of the rose and the way the gold still catches the light is a testament to the care and effort devoted to keeping it shining as much as it must have on the day it was purchased. The chain bearing the locket is showing signs of tarnish with randomly discoloured sections all along its length. If it doesn’t cost too much, she will pay to have the chain cleaned, as well as the clasp replaced. It only seems right and proper to return a treasured piece of jewelry to the owner in the best condition possible.

“Step aside, incoming!” somebody shouts behind her, and before she can react, the man slams into her left shoulder, causing her to stumble and drop the chain.

The locket falls to the ground and pops open. Tae gasps and stares at it in horror, worried that it may have broken.

“Sorry!” the man cries.

But before he can resume his pursuit, Tae grabs his shoulder and squeezes tight. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Please, miss! We’re in the middle of a chase—” The officer she now recognizes as Yamazaki gapes upon seeing her face. “O-O-Otae-san!!”

Tae smiles, squeezing his shoulder even tighter. “It’s rude to bump into people and knock their possessions from their hands. Have you no shame?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!” Yamazaki yelps and clutches at her grip, sweat pouring down his face. “Please forgive me before you crush my bones!!”

“If sorry was enough, we wouldn’t have seppuku,” Tae remarks.

“He can commit seppuku later,” a deep voice behind her says, “Right now, we’re pursuing a suspicious character, and you’re interfering with police duty!”

Tae glances at Hijikata, who steps toward her side with a scowl. His sword is drawn and he’s a little breathless from running. His eyes flash a steely blue, boring into her own, as if daring her to challenge him in the middle of all this chaos. 

“He nearly knocked me off my feet, and possibly broke something that I was holding, something infinitely important,” Tae says to him, staring him down as well. “How do you intend to take responsibility for the inane actions of your subordinate, Hijikata-san?”

“We can deal with this later, and then you can punish him for his clumsiness however you want.”

“Vice-Chief!”

Tae considers the deal, and slowly nods her head, loosening her grip. “All right, that sounds fair.”

“That’s not fair at all! I said I was sorry!”

“Yamazaki,” Hijikata barks, “Go before I kill you!”

“You’re telling me to chase down a person for a potential crime while threatening to do another crime?!” Yamazaki cries, as he dashes away, mercifully released from Tae’s death grip.

“Whatever he broke, I’ll send you a replacement as compensation,” Hijikata says, surprising her with his kind offer before continuing on his way. Another officer ahead reports that their quarry has darted down a narrow alleyway. Hijikata calls out more orders on what to do next, and then disappears into the stream of passersby.

“It’s not mine,” Tae finally answers, remembering the locket. With another gasp, she kneels down and snatches up the locket, dismayed that it has opened when she has wanted to keep it closed out of privacy for the owner. Nevertheless, she can’t help taking a peek inside.

On the left heart piece, there is a set of engraved words: ‘my heart.’ On the right side, there is a carefully trimmed photo of a young boy holding an even younger girl. They are grinning; the boy is missing a front tooth and the girl is wearing a purple floral hair clip. Tae smiles back at them. The children are what gives the owner life; they are her heart. It’s a lovely thing of sentiment, makes the locket ever more precious. 

* * *

“I’ll have the chain cleaned and the clasp ready to go within forty-five minutes,” the jeweler, a middle-aged man, states, “Really, it shouldn’t take me long at all.” 

“That sounds great, thank you,” Tae replies with a smile before returning her attention to the display of necklaces under glass: pendants and even more lockets of various shapes and sizes. Hairpins, fans, and brooches adorn another display with artificial flowers. There is an entire case devoted to rings of all kinds. There are diamonds, gemstones, and shakudo pieces with few in her price range. She owns a few pieces of fancy jewelry, most of them gifts from others, like the white chrysanthemum hairpin from Kyuubei for her birthday and the cherry blossom pendant from the combined pockets of Shinpachi and Kagura. She does not often wear jewelry, having grown up with little money to spend on items considered inessential to daily life, but she is not opposed to wearing them at all, especially the pieces with sentimental value behind them.

Fortunately, the owner of this shop is the father of a friend, and it isn’t going to cost much at all to get the necklace fixed. “Has anyone come in, searching for their missing locket?” Tae asks.

“No one,” the jeweler responds, opening up the locket. “May I remove the photo? I want to check underneath for any damages.”

“Yes, certainly. It should be able to fit right back in there.” 

A beat of silence passes. “Well, what do you know?” The jeweler is smiling down at the open locket. “Now, isn’t that romantic?”

Tae moves toward the counter. “What is?”

“The other half says, ‘to yours,’” the jeweler answers, showing her the locket. “Altogether, ‘my heart to yours.’ This must have been a gift from a significant other.” 

“What a sweet thing to say! I wonder why it doesn’t say, ‘My heart is yours?’” Tae wonders aloud without meaning to do so. 

“Maybe the owner already knows his heart belongs to her and he doesn’t need to tell her twice.” Thinking for a moment, the jeweler continues, “Maybe it’s more to express unity, to show that when their hearts are joined, they are one and the same – as evident by their children here. No doubt this is a gift that came later on in life.” Glancing at Tae over the top of his small round glasses, the jeweler’s eyes are twinkling as much as the treasures on display. “I’ve seen more jewelry than the average person and have taken on many requests for engravings. I believe I can confidently guess the giver’s intent.”

Tae stares at the engraving, imagining and envying the kind of love invested in preparing and gifting this important locket to an important person.

* * *

There is a tall, young man walking down the pathway to the entrance of her home. Sitting on the engawa, having just spent a good minute admiring the repaired locket’s beauty again, Tae stares, thinking she hadn’t heard the doors open. “Hello there,” she says with a smile, “Don’t you know it's impolite to sneak up on unsuspecting, defenseless women?” 

The man stops, glances toward the ground for a second, and then looks up with a smile. “My apology for this intrusion, Otae-san. I called out, but you didn’t hear me.” He wears a long navy coat with an unknown insignia consisting of a golden flower and unfolding leaves on the breast pocket. She can’t make out the words on it; they’re covered in dust as is the rest of his clothing, like he had fallen from the sky and landed in front of her dojo. Black boots and trousers are marred with dirt, but the button-down shirt is an immaculate white behind the black leather vest. There is a sheathed sword at his hip.

“Oh, my, then please accept my apology instead.” 

“It’s all right.”

Tae peers at him, studying the way his black fringe frames brown eyes that she’s certain she’s seen somewhere. “Have we met before? You look awfully familiar.” They must have, for he knows her name, but then most know her name as one heir of the Koudoukan Dojo.

“Not yet—that is, we have not met before, but we have just met, so…in a way, yes. We have,” he finishes, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry, that’s what I meant.”

Tae giggled. “Indeed, that’s true now. What's your name?”

The man hesitates, and then answers, “Yamada Taro.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Yamada-san.” She gives him a pointed smile. “But, you know, if you’re here to join the dojo, you’ll have to provide your real name at some point.” Perhaps he has reason to hide his identity, maybe from being on the lam or maybe to hide a shocking truth of his parentage. Perhaps she’s been watching too many dramas.

“I could never hide anything from you,” he says with a sheepish smile in return. 

It’s an odd comment to make, suggests that he has known her for far longer than three minutes. “Pardon me?” 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t give out my real name yet.”

“Are you on an undercover mission?” She lowers her voice just in case anyone is listening. “Is that why you have to keep your identity a secret?” How exciting if she is to be the one entrusted with a valuable secret in order to help save the world from a terrible fate.

“Er, you might say that.” The man awkwardly clears his throat. “But my real name…I was named after my father in tradition and my late uncle in memory. It’s a name I greatly cherish.”

“As you should, I’m sure. Names are very important.” She folds her hands on her lap, one thumb holding the locket in place against her palm. “Well, then, how may I help you? Are you really here to join the dojo?” Her heart leaps at the prospect of a new student. They haven’t had any for a long time.

“Actually, I’m looking for something.”

Tae’s smile falters jut a little. Trying not to appear too deflated by an alternate reason for his presence here, she asks, “What are you looking for?”

“A locket.”

Her heart skips a beat, and the locket is suddenly heavy against her thumb, as if it doesn’t want to leave. Or perhaps that is her own desire.

“I think I dropped it around here somewhere,” the man continues, glancing around the yard, “Have you by chance seen it? It’s heart-shaped with the design of a—” 

“Rose,” Tae finishes softly, opening her hand and showing the locket to him, the golden chain wrapped around her fingers.

“Yes!” The man grins, his voice a notch higher in excitement. “Yes, that’s the one!” He steps closer, and upon seeing the locket more clearly, he sighs, shoulders sagging in obvious relief. “Oh, I’m so glad it’s here. I was on my way to get it repaired and must’ve dropped it on the way to the jewelers. I thought I had lost it for good.”

“I found it outside the entranceway,” Tae says, handing it to him, figuring it’s probably a good thing she’s letting it go. “You should take good care of it. It must be precious to its owner.” She thinks of the children’s photograph inside and asks, “Does the locket belong to your wife?”

“Huh? My wife?” He chuckles, shaking his head and taking the locket from her “No, no, I’m not married. It, uh…it actually belongs to my mother.”

“Then you must be the boy in the photo… Ah, I’m sorry,” Tae says when he stares at her with wide eyes, “Some idiot caused me to drop the locket, and it popped open from the impact.”

“It’s all right.” He nods, confirming her guess. “Yes, that’s me and my sister inside. The locket was a gift from my father for their tenth wedding anniversary. He wanted to give her something special for it.”

“How nice! It’s a very pretty locket. When I took it the jeweler’s, he said he had to take the photo out to check for damage. He said there was another engraving inside: ‘to yours.’ ‘My heart to yours.’” She smiles, feeling a bit envious of the mother. “Your father must be quite the charmer.”

The man chuckles again. “My mother thinks so, but he doesn’t. He gets embarrassed when she brings it up. He’s never said it out loud – at least I haven’t heard him – and said he wouldn’t be able to come up with something that sentimental on his own. Apparently, it was something my late uncle would say to my aunt.”

“Well, it’s the thought that counts the most, and it’s like a family tradition. Your father must love your mother very much.”

“He does. We all do.” The man smiles at her, something unreadable in his twinkling brown eyes. “She’s the kindest, strongest woman we know. And the scariest.”

They share a laugh, and Tae feels as warm as the golden light in her dreams.

“My father is the same,” the man continues, “Most people wouldn’t think that at first – except they agree he’s scary and strong – but he has a good heart. I admire him a great deal. He’s the reason I became a—well, the reason I chose to follow in his footsteps.”

“What does he do?”

“You could say he’s _a…detective,_ more or less.”

“Oh, how interesting.”

“He’s solved every case that’s come his way except for one. It happened sometime before I was born – he was chasing a suspicious person, but never caught up with him, and no one had ever seen him before. The only person who might’ve known…” The man smiles at her. “Well, she’d forgotten by the time she’d been questioned. It was a most bizarre case. He thinks about it once in awhile, wishing he’d run faster.”

“That sounds like the perfect plot to a mystery drama,” Tae remarks, “I’m sure your father did the best he could.”

“It’s funny,” the man says, “how everything all worked out.” 

Without explaining his second strange comment of the day, the man then carefully places the locket inside his front pocket and clamps down on the button with a thumb. “There, it’s secure. I won’t lose it again.”

“But if you do, I’ll find it and keep it safe for you,” Tae says, "Until you return for it."

“Thank you…Otae-san.” The man takes a breath and smiles sadly at her. “I should go now. The way back home is a long, long journey. Thank you for the new clasp and chain. My mother was going to get it fixed herself, but I volunteered to take it for her. Then I…well, it’s a long story. For another time.” He bows and thanks her yet again, and then starts for the entrance. 

At the realization of his impending departure, there’s a sudden painful tug on her heart that catches her off guard. Sliding over to the edge of the veranda and slipping her feet into her sandals, Tae hurries down the pathway to the mysterious man. “Wait!”

He stops and turns around to look at her. “Otae-san?”

She catches up to him, heart racing, and her mind fumbles for an excuse to keep him here longer, because if she lets him go now, she fears their paths may never cross again. “Will you…come and visit again? The dojo, I mean.” She smiles at him. “We need more students, you know.”

“Don’t worry,” the man says, “We’ll see each other again.” 

Then, her head lolls to the side and her vision swims, struck by a wave of drowsiness. There is a bright golden aura all around her.

“Until then, take care and be healthy, Otae-san.” His face is distorted, and his voice is a distant echo beyond a strange frog-like sound rushing toward her like a comet.

“What’s…happening?” She can barely push the question out of her mouth against the heaviness settling over her entire body, rendering her weak and feeble. Her legs wobble and give out, but she has no energy to gasp when she falls over.

The man catches her in his arms and gently sets into a sitting position on the stone path. He whispers, “My name is…” Voice lost to the deafening noise filling her ears, her vision clears for a moment and he smiles at her, and she thinks about how she’s seen that smile before in a mirror. 

“Wait,” she says, eyelids fluttering shut, body slumping forward, heart repeating his name with every beat. “Wait, I know you…”

* * *

Tae wakes up to a familiar frowning face with a pair of steel blue eyes, concern flickering behind their gleam. “I know you,” she mumbles, blinking repeatedly. 

“Otae-san,” Hijikata says, “Can you hear me?” 

“Yes…I can hear you.” 

He helps her sit up, and she brings her legs around to dangle off the engawa. Her sandals are neatly deposited on the stepping stone, as if she never left to chase down a strange man. 

“Are you all right?” Hijikata asks, his voice uncharacteristically quiet, a hand still touching the side of her shoulder, “Did he hurt you? Are you injured anywhere at all?”

Her head aches with the strain of trying to remember who had just spoken to her what seems like moments ago. “I’m fine, I’m not hurt. What are you doing here? And where…” She looks all around the area, seeking out that person, but there is no one else present. “Where did he go?”

“We almost had him,” Hijikata replies, straightening to his full height, his hand leaving her. “We chased him into this neighbourhood, lost him for awhile, and then caught sight of him again. He was in front of your dojo when my men spotted him, but instead of running away, he told us you had fainted and that we should check up on you.”

“That’s right, I did faint, but I don’t know why.” Tae rubs away the bleariness in her eyes and takes in the broad daylight.

“I had Tetsu guard you until I returned.” Hijikata shakes his head, annoyance clouding his face. “Damn it, we had him surrounded! He drew his sword and engaged with three officers. He disarmed them fast, didn’t leave so much as a scratch on skin.” Hijikata touches the torn part of his sleeve that Tae has just noticed now. “I tried to capture him myself. We fought briefly until he distracted me with one quick slash and then took off. I sent the rest after him.”

“You didn’t go with them?”

“My first priority in these cases are civilians. I had to make sure you weren’t injured by him first.” He pauses, and then adds, “Besides, Kondou-san would never forgive me if I let something happen to you.”

“He was no threat to me,” Tae says, “That man—oh, what was his name?” She wants to punch something, but settles for cracking a piece of the veranda wood in her hand, angry at herself for failing to remember more than just a smile. 

“He was fast,” Hijikata repeats, more to himself than her, staring off in the distance. “He wasn’t an amateur playing at swords. He knew what he was doing. His style was oddly familiar, and he looked...” Hijikata frowns. “Hell, I can’t even remember now, but I think I’ve seen him somewhere before.” 

“Strangely enough, I can’t remember his face, either,” she murmurs, lifting her eyes to the sky. “Maybe I dreamed it all…”

“No, we definitely saw and spoke to a man,” Hijikata insists, glancing around the compound, “But where the hell did he go? He was right behind us.”

“Vice-Chief!” Tetsunosuke jogs down the pathway, clutching something in his right hand. “No sign of him, but I found this on the ground!” He hands it to Hijikata, who holds it up against the sunlight for closer inspection.

Tae joins his side and peers at a small pouch of brocaded green silk with two golden frogs embroidered at the bottom. “It’s a frog amulet,” she says, reaching out to touch the edge with a fingertip. “Someone wants him to return safely. Yes, it must be his.”

“Who does he think I am, Detective Conan?” Hijikata mutters, “Is he going to leave a trail of clues for us to find? I don’t have time to play games.”

“You don’t need to search for him.” Tae holds out an open palm. “Leave it with me. I promised him that I’d keep safe whatever he loses until he returns again.” Bits of conversation are returning to her, and she knows keeping lost items is especially important when it comes to her unexpected visitor.

Hijikata gives her a peculiar glance. “So, you knew him?”

“I remember now. His name is Yamada Taro.”

“An obvious fake name,” Hijikata scoffs.

“I know, but when he comes back and joins my dojo, I’ll know his real name.”

“I should keep the amulet as evidence.”

“Oh, Hijikata-san, you’re always so suspicious.”

“It’s my job to be suspicious,” Hijikata replies, but he hands her the amulet.

“Yes, but only to be suspicious of suspicious people.”

“He disappeared without a trace after he just happened to be here when you fainted, and you don’t think that’s suspicious?”

“There’s nothing suspicious about a man heading home on a long journey to return a locket to his mother,” Tae says firmly, holding the amulet close to her chest. “Now, then, if you don’t mind, I’m a busy woman today just as I’m sure you’re busy tax thieves today.”

“We’re police offers, not tax thieves.”

“The child of a frog is a frog.”

“That doesn’t even make sense for the situation!”

Leaving Hijikata to his straight man prattle, Tae says to Tetsunosuke, “Have a pleasant rest of the day, Sasaki-san.”

Tetsunosuke inclines his head in acknowledgment. “I wish the same for you, Shimura-san! I’m much relieved that you're unharmed. And let me reassure you that we are using our tax dollars wisely today in pursuit of lawbreakers, wrongdoers, and other suspicious people!”

“Oi, don’t phrase it like that!” Hijikata is about to say more, but then clamps his mouth shut and sighs. “Never mind, it’s futile.”

“A good day to you, too, Hijikata-san,” Tae says, smiling. He grunts a civil reply, and she watches them walk back toward the dojo entrance, listens as Hijikata talks about how they had almost caught up to the culprit and that he should have run faster.

Suddenly, she is seized by a swiftly fading memory.

“My heart to yours,” Tae murmurs, her mind struggling to catch the last burning vestiges before they are completely swallowed up by darkness.

His hand on the door, Hijikata stops dead in his tracks and slowly turns to stare at her. “What did you say?”

“‘My heart to yours,’” Tae repeats, amazed that he has heard her from this distance, “That’s what was engraved inside the locket behind the photos of the owner’s children. He said it’s what…it was…” She scowls with a sigh. “Oh, I can’t remember.”

Hijikata says nothing, gaze drifting to the ground for a long moment, seemingly lost in thought.

Curious by his sudden shift in demeanor, Tae asks, “What’s wrong?” 

“…Nothing.” Hijikata shakes his head and clears his throat. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, and I’m disappointed in how flimsy your attempt at lying to me is. Aren’t you supposed to be the Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi?”

“Are you saying I should lie better to you? And what does being the Vice-Chief have to do with telling lies?”

“A flimsy lie like that is reserved for people who aren’t as clever and discerning as I am.”

“Not to mention modest.”

“Yes, that, too! A little extra effort is all I’m saying if you ever want to try and get ahead of me by one step. But I’d rather you be honest with me instead,” Tae replies with a smile, “Now then, what’s on your mind? Did you know who that locket belonged to?”

“No, I don’t think so… Are you absolutely sure that that’s what the engraving said?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Hijikata’s brow furrows slightly before answering, “That’s a strange coincidence...”

“What do you mean?”

“‘My heart to yours,’” Hijikata echoes quietly, gazing far off into some place she can’t see, “My brother…he used to say that to his wife.”

* * *

In her dreams, the frogs finally reach her, croaking and crowding around her legs, and a single name, one that she struggles to remember long after she wakes up, rises above the clamour. 

Then, the frogs move on, one after the other, following after the trail in the sky stretching into the dark horizon, taking their light with them, leaping toward eternity. 

“Goodbye for now,” she calls after them with a smile, “Have a safe journey.”

* * *

In the morning, the sunlight is golden on the breakfast table where she tells Shinpachi, “Did you know a comet sounds a lot like a frog in space?”

Shinpachi throws her an odd look and sets down his bowl of smoky-flavoured miso soup. “Sis, did you sleep okay?”

“I slept quite well, thank you.” Tae swallows a bite of rice with a purplish tinge, and then adds, “I’m well-rested, more so than I have been in a very long time.”

“I woke up feeling as though we’ve infringed on copyright again,” Shinpachi says with a frown, eyes shifting from side to side, “The lawyers are going to break down our doors anytime now, claiming that just because we changed Trunks-kun’s hair from purple to black doesn’t mean it’s not the same idea—”

“Oh, Shin-chan, whatever on earth are you talking about?”

“I don’t really know, but it’s troublesome! I’m thinking about a series where a purple-haired baby is born three years after he first appears while time-traveling, and he tells Goku-san that his parents are…” Shinpachi trails off when he sees the frog amulet at the corner of the table by Tae’s side. “Where did you get that?”

“Hmm? Oh, this?” Tae glances at the amulet and smiles, wondering why her heart is suddenly so bittersweet yet hopeful for the future. “I’m keeping it safe until someone needs it for a long, long journey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that mystery man was Togoro a.k.a the hypothetical yet canon (albeit a wart) son of Tae and Hijikata from the Time Skip arc.
> 
> Other notes:
> 
> • 蛙の子は蛙 / kaeru no ko wa kaeru / The child of a frog is a frog – similar to the saying, “Like father, like son.”  
> • Frog symbolism for good fortune and a safe journey (in this case, safe time travels).  
> • Peach symbolism for fertility, longevity, and, of course, Momotaro.  
> • Rose symbolism for love – I figure I don’t need to mention this, but I will do so for completion’s sake. The saying I used is cheesy, I know, but hey, love can make one do or say cheesy things; people change when they get older. And almost nobody writes cheesy HijiTae, so consider this a bit of self-indulgence.  
> • The white flower references the Queen of the Night (or the night-blooming cereus); it’s also a wink to the white flowers in H.G. Wells’ The Time Machine.  
> • Comet 67P really does sound like a frog in space – to me, anyway.  
> • I rarely write in present tense, as it’s not my personal style. But it felt suitable to use for this fic.  
> • Song mood inspirations for this fic: “Life” by Ludovico Einaudi, “Resonant Dusk” by Autumn’s Grey Solace, and a few tracks off Yoshida Kiyoshi's soundtrack for The Girl Who Leapt Through Time.
> 
> EDIT: An epilogue chapter of the future sequences of events will be added. Stay tuned if you're interested!


End file.
